1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding door assembly capable for use as a door for a closet or a sliding room divider. In particular, the present invention relates to a sliding door assembly having the roller mechanism concealed in the upper and lower portions of the door such that mounting brackets for the roller mechanism are not visible from the front or rear of the door. The present invention further relates to a sliding door assembly having a top rail, a bottom rail and side stiles that are compression fit onto the panel to simplify manufacture and create a door assembly having a uniform appearance on both a front side and a rear side.
2. Description of Related Art
Sliding panel doors, such as those used in closets, are constructed from thin panels that gain rigidity from the application of a perimeter frame formed by two side, one top, and one bottom roll formed or extruded metal sections that are mechanically joined at each corner by means of a metal or plastic joining plate. The weight of the panel door is typically supported by a bottom track, and the door is provided with wheels or other slidable elements that can slide or roll within the bottom track. The top portion of the door is often retained and guided in a top “E” section track which provides downwardly depending leg portions defining vertical surfaces in which the upper portion of the panel door is retained and guided. Particularly, the upper portion of the panel door is typically provided by a top roller guide assembly that is attached to the metal or plastic frame joining plate at each top corner of the door. The top roller guide assembly typically includes a pair of wheels each rotatable about a vertical axis. The top roller guide assembly is secured to the back side of the panel door. As such, the top roller guide assembly is visible from the rear of the door panel. As the door travels along the lower and upper tracks, the upper roller guide rollers or wheels rotate against the inside parallel vertical edges of the E track and maintain a door positioned centrally within the track cavity.